Rock Lee
Rock Lee 'is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a master of Taijutsu. He is also the proud student of his teacher, Might Guy. Information Box Appearance Lee possesses very thick eyebrows (leading him to the nickname "'Bushy Brows" by Naruto) and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. Lee's hairstyle is a bowl-cut style like Guy's and wears the same attire as his sensei, consisting of a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers, but doesn't wear a red forehead protector around his waist as a belt. The only difference in his attire were the bandages arond his hands and wrists, which also cover a series of stiches on his left hand, a trait that was due to his rigirous taijutsu training. He also wears a simple chest-guard with a dark green color design and has clipped-on shoulder pads with high collars colored a light grey and a light grey strap across his waist with metal part of the forehead protector on it. Personality Lee is extremely energetic, single-minded, and over-enthusiastic. He is characterised as being the epitome of a "nice guy", having assumed many of Guy's personality quirks. One such trait is his apparent lack of common sense, believing at times that he can get what he wants by not wanting it. At other times, he takes copious notes, but forgets that he cannot check them during a fight. He has a keen sense of honour, and respects his opponents, refusing to hold grudges against those who have defeated him, and returning favours to those that have helped him. This was shown by his befriending of Gaara, forgiving him for crushing his arm and leg — injuries that nearly ended his career as a shinobi. Lee feels others should show the same respect towards their opponents, and is disgusted whenever someone is unnecessarily cruel to their enemies. Lee is known for speaking respectfully to others, being very proper in both English and Japanese language versions, and never using contractions or swearwords. He also uses formal Japanese, applying proper titles ("-san", "-kun", etc.) to anyone he meets. However, Lee refers to his team-mates Neji Hyuga and Tenten just by their given names, implying that he is close enough to them to use such an informal way to speak to them. His relationship with Might Guy has also caused him to acquire many of Guy's traits; in addition to his personality, his dedication to his promises, as well as his belief that one cannot dislike food, are characteristics of Guy. Lee also carries this small book and pencil to recall the various bits of information Guy has given him over time. Lee's attempts to prove and better himself are recurring themes for his actions throughout the series. He is generally optimistic, and believes that, with hard work and passion, he can surpass a natural genius, but can be prone to depression when faced with setbacks. His drive to succeed was initially most evident with his rivalry with Neji, having learned from Guy that having a rival will provide incentive to succeed. Neji, a "genius" ninja, found Lee's efforts of bettering himself to be in vain, and believed that Lee would be a "failure" for the rest of his life. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Taijutsu Master - Lee has no talent for ninjutsu or genjutsu. Because this would ordinarily make life as a ninja impossible, Lee's dream is to become a famous ninja who uses only taijutsu. Taking a liking to Lee and his resolve, Might Guy has specially trained him to reach this goal, teaching him a number of forbidden techniques in the process. **Master Martial Artist ***Strong Fist **Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Durability *Ninpo Master *Weaponry *The Eight Gates *Drunken Fist *Great Chakra Power Equipment *Nunchucks *Two Tonfas List of Moves and Techniques *Dancing Leaf Shadow *Hidden Lotus *Leaf's Burning Passion *Leaf's Combo Attack *Leaf Hot Wind *Leaf Hurricane *Leaf Rising Wind *Leaf Whirlwind *Morning Chicken *One's Own Rule *Primary Lotus *Strong Fist *True Hidden Lotus List of Awakenings *Eight Gates Mode Relationships Family * Metal Lee (Son) Friends/Allies *Might Guy (Sensei and Mentor) *Neji Hyuga *Tenten *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Kiba Inuzuka *Gaara (also rival) *New Freedom Fighters Rivals *Naruto Uzumaki (Friendly Rival) *Sasuke Uchiha *Neji Hyuga *Gaara Enemies *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru *Otogakure *Zabuza Momochi and Haku Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Team Guy Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Chunin Category:Konoha 11 Category:Heroes Alliance